warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ezekiel Cornatus/Archive 1
So, what does everybody think of my new character so far? Supahbadmarine 23:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this guy is almost as wierd as i am, HE IS AWESOME! I can't wait until the rebel part of the History paragraph is added! TardirProductions 20:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like him. There is definately more to come. I doabt that I am halfway done with his story. Supahbadmarine 20:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i got an idea, what if Tarkor Evangelus helped Ezekiel with taking away the Mutant purgation, since Tarkor himself is a mutant? I am not asking you to use the idea, i just thought it might be interesting if you did. TardirProductions 20:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I will think about it. Of coarse whether or not Evangelus is part of his rebel days does not mean he can't be part of the story. Thank you for taking an interest in the character. When I first made the article, it got absolutely no attention, so I was worried that it sucked. Supahbadmarine 22:19, January 20, 2011(UTC) Well, he turned out to become awesome. Thou should nought worry(Idk why i wrote it like that) TardirProductions 13:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow thats a lot you put in. keep up the good work. Primarch11 22:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Of coarse i am far from done with Ezekiel. Supahbadmarine 22:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ezekiel is awesome, the only character that beats him is Chaos Lord Oraanir, but he is my character, and he dosen't even have an article, but i might create one. But Ezekiel is still awesome. TardirProductions 22:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. I guess that i made a descent character after all. Supahbadmarine 22:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did. He should get a miniature or sumthin. TardirProductions 23:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) it's too bad i don't make miniatures, Huh? Supahbadmarine 23:16, January 25, 2011(UTC) Maybe one of those guys who make miniatures sees this article and makes a miniature, lol. Also, do you have any suggestions on what i should name Oraanir's sister? She is a big part of his storyline, and i can't come on any names(Well, i can, but i can't find any fitting ones) TardirProductions 23:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) How about Viriela? Supahbadmarine 23:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No, that won't fit. Something more like Sheila, but Sheila won't fit either, lulz. TardirProductions 23:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) What kind of character is she? Supahbadmarine 23:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) She is an attractive, female Chaos Space Marine wich follows my fanon chaos god Namagh, the God of Darkness and Nightmares, but she was once very loyal to the Emperor, but never a Battle Sister. She is loyal to her older brother, Oraanir. She is also naive, and she would rather sit and make strategies than go into combat.TardirProductions 23:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I seriously hate to burst your bubble, but women literally can not become Space Marines. Supahbadmarine 00:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) She wasn't a Space Marine when she was loyal to the Emperor, she was turned into it by some of Oraanir's Apothecaries. But if it hasn't anything with that to do, then tell me why it is so. TardirProductions 00:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Space Marine Gene-Seed is based on a male zygote. They will note take when implanted into a female body. Instead the women in question suffers a rejection and dies. It is not a cultural thing, women physically can not become Space Marines. Sorry. Supahbadmarine 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I have been liking your character from the start, I check on it once a week to see how he's getting on. You Made a good character man, don't stop making them. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Supah, lets move the female space marine conversation to the Njord Oraanir page. 15:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) First, thank you for commenting Tom. Thanks to the new skin we can no longer rate pages. So I need feedback in order to know how my articles are doing. Tardir, I agree with you that we should move the discussion to the page. I will resume the conversation when you have made it. Supahbadmarine 15:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I just did. Kinda small article now, but will expand it to my avarage length soon. TardirProductions 15:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Supah, permission to clean up the grammar mistake thingies in the recent edit? Well, i will do it anyways, lol TardirProductions 21:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. Supahbadmarine 22:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Done TardirProductions 22:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So, what did you think about that little twist with Jorvec?Supahbadmarine 22:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Finally, the section on Zeke's days as a rebel are finished. I hope enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Supahbadmarine 03:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) The twist with Jorvec was... wierd. But still awesome =D TardirProductions 14:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) If anybody wants to ask to make Ezekiel one of their character's enemies of friends, please go ahead and ask. I don't even mind if you have Ideas for a member of his crew. Supahbadmarine 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Could Tarkor Evangelus and Ezekiel be friends or allies or whutever you call it. TardirProductions 23:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Would you like them to become friends before or after he becomes a Rogue Trader? Depending on the answer we may have to think up an exceptable scenario. Supahbadmarine 01:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, one question, what is a Rogue Trader? TardirProductions 01:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) A Rogue Trader is someone who has been given the freedom to travel and act outside of Imperial Rule. They can be merchants, conquistadors, piratess or anything in between. For a closer look here is a Link. Supahbadmarine 01:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, after. Cuz maybe Ezekiel was on a travel to the Segmentum Obscurus and visited Northag or any other planet with Red Crusaders activity. TardirProductions 01:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright. That would make it much easier, as we would not have to come up with a reason for why Tarkor would be friends with a wanted criminal. Supahbadmarine 01:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) We must still do that, as Tarkor as got a list of wanted criminals(Cuz he is, you know, 10,001 years old). But we have a beginning on it. TardirProductions 01:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I see. Supahbadmarine 01:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) How about that the Red Crusaders 1st Company was in a little conflict with either Ulthwe or the Blood Slayers, and the situation was critical, but then Ezekiel came in and changed the tide of the battle with some bisexual-Rogue Trader-magic stuff. TardirProductions 01:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I am cool with that. Supahbadmarine 01:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Good. TardirProductions 12:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Supah, i am going ahead and editing the Tarkor Evangelus section in the Relationships paragraph. TardirProductions 14:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Supahbadmarine 14:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just did, and i need you to look over it. TardirProductions 14:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. There was one spelling error but I will take care of that. Otherwise a decent premise for their relationship. Supahbadmarine 14:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I screwed up my page, someone help!! Supahbadmarine 16:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Supahbadmarine 16:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) How the heck did ya screw up the page? TardirProductions 16:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I tried to fix a spelling mistake after I clicked Publish. Take my word for it when I say don't do that. Luckily I have fixed it now. Supahbadmarine 16:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm laughing myself to death 'ere, partly cause of that you did that(I have already expirienced that. Horrible), and partly cause i am listening to Beinkjør. Dude, Ezekiel is becoming epic-er and epic-er after almost every edit. TardirProductions 00:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you think so. You did not think that Harlannon was through, did you? Supahbadmarine 00:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No, actually i didn't. I knew that Harlannon would come back in the storyline at some point. After all, he is an Inquisitor. TardirProductions 11:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) True. They are relentless. Supahbadmarine 12:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ye. Most, at least. Anna Mikaelus isn't too relentless. TardirProductions 14:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) So... is Lorenzo Drasus allowed to be one of Zeke's associates or not, he is the kind of character who could get on well with Zeke as the two are both unconventional startegists. Harlannon's actions may end up being deemed heretical by the Inquisition and Prophetic Forgiven if Drasus pulled a few strings... A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Soorry Cal. I don't see Zeke and Drasus becoming friends at the moment. As ar as Harlannon goes, I don't see him getting tried. From Zeke's standpoint he is quite the antagonist, but otherwise he is a fairly good Inquisitor. Supahbadmarine 23:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's not that the character himself would not be a fit for Zeke. It's simply that his affiliations and loyalties would get in the way of forming a relationship. Supahbadmarine 00:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) If I give you three valid reasons will you reconsider. Lorenzo Drasus is an unconventional thinker who seems to have a lust for knowledge and adventure. This marks him out not only amongst his puritanical chapter but also as an astartes. He has was taken under the wing of a Radical Inquisitor and he has seen the wider galaxy (as per his training), driving his lust for adventure and allowing him to experience life in a way that would seem unusual to a regular Astartes. In his final vocation, which his training was leading up to, as a Soul Cleasner, he has retained his idealism. Soul Cleasners, which are ultimately Rogue Inquisitor hunters, are usually either sent out on their own or with a small group of Infiltrators (Scouts). It would not be that unlikely for him to meet Zeke and discover his usefulness as a contact, given Zeke's 'interesting' history with Inquisitors (he would probably be quite happily divulge any location of their wherabouts). Soul Cleansers report back to the chapter only when their mission is complete or has failed, therefore his allegiances would not get in the way as much. Also Harlannon, as he is not the Prophetic Forgiven's handler, would not have any authority over Drasus as the Soul Cleanser only answers directly to the Inquisition on Terra, his Inquisitor Lord and his chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 02:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Very well. I suppose it could work. Though it will be interesting to see how Zeke will get used to him, with him not only being a marine with ties to the Inquisition(which Zeke hates) but also being a psyker. Supahbadmarine 02:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I think his first encounter with Drasus will be a lot less amicable than even his first meeting with Shifty. I figure Drasus would probably 'meet' (also known as capture and interrogate) him while looking for information on a Renegade Inquisitor, since RT's tend to be 'in the know' of those kind of things. However, I think they will find common ground with their mutual hatred of Inquisitors. Also, with Drasus being a Psyker it provides Ezekiel with a 'friend' who will play crads with him ;). A Shadow Before the Dawn 03:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. However, I am not yet ready to include him in the history section just yet. Though if you like you can edit his section. Supahbadmarine 05:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Zeke is a great idea, love to see other articles on Rowlorn, and the others! Arcangle 21:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Supah If you do not update Ezekiel's Public Enemy number.....Lets Say 42 topic soon, I am going to shank you with a spork. I will find I way damm it! just kidding.................somewhat. Arcangle 15:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Sorry. You're right. I really ought to get cracking on Zeke. After all I do have several play dates scheduled. Likewise you should get to work on Lycan. Supahbadmarine 15:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm intrigued by the latest developments in this story. I'm now curious as to whether or not this is the way in which you introduce Zeke's first encounter with Syrath ( as you previously mentioned on my talk page that you wanted the two to confront one and other), given that these Eldar seem to be of the Cyrsian variety. Also, if this does involve Syrath then I have an idea on how you could both introduce the character of Lorenzo Drasus and link to one of your previous articles. (Let's just say it has something to do with a young initiate Drasus training under a radical member of the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye...) A Shadow Before the Dawn 00:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. Unfortunately this does not have anything to do with Syrath. Though I am quite interested in this idea you were talking about. Supahbadmarine 00:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) hey i was thinking that he joined Grim temporally for sometime. Primarch11 00:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Isuppose that given the proper circumstances that Ezekiel could work with Grim for a while. Keep in mind that Zeke has no interest in the conflicts of Gods, and is not particularly out to change the galaxy or anything. Supahbadmarine 00:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i begun to wonder, when do you think that you will write the Rogue Trader part of Zeke's story? TardirProductions 13:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately that is a little while off. He has quite a few adventurs while he is still on the wrong side of the law. Supahbadmarine 16:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, okay then. Now onto the subject of my idea: I figured, given you wanted Zeke to run in with Syrath at some point, that it would be a great idea to link both the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye and Lorenzo Drasus in with it. Drasus served under a radical Inquisitor as per his training and given you created an Inquisitorial Faction hell-bent on destroying minor deities, I thought they could intertwine perfectly. And, if Lorenzo and his Inquisitor are aided by Ezekiel in their quest to hunt down Syrath, it provides a reason for Lorenzo knowing Zeke before becoming a fully fledged Astartes and that it is the friendship he forges as an Initiate which continues after he becomes a Soul Cleanser. I can then work it into Lorenzo's story line that it was Zeke who had a huge influence on his outlook on life (ie, becoming a rather unconventional thinker for an Astartes). What do you think? A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It is rather well thought out. Supahbadmarine 16:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I just had a "Lightbulb Moment" after reading the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye page and seeing the fact that they were allied with the Prophetic Forgiven. So, After reading over my Talk Page and seeing you wanted Zeke to meet Syrath, I just linked everything together in my head. So when are you going to include it? I'm only asking because, for Lorenzo to know the Rogue Trader Zeke, as an Astartes, they must have first met when Drasus was an initiate and Ezekiel was still on the run. In fact, to really tie it all together, it could be through aiding the Inquisitor (in hunting Syrath) that Ezekiel wins his Pardon and his Warrant of Trade. Thoughts? A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) That might be a good idea. I have some stuff that has to happen before hand so we'll talk some more about it when we get there. Sorry it is taking so long. As you can probably tell, Zeke has a very long a colorful story. Supahbadmarine 17:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry man, ideally I would like you to be starting that that part after June 3rd, so you have plenty of time. Only reason for that date is because I wont be needing to study for my exams after that date and I can then wast... I mean spend more time on Wikia (6-10 hours a day. lol). :D A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY ANOTHER EDIT! Regards, TardirProductions 22:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am trying to get back to editing Zeke. This is kind of my Modus Operandi when it comes to writing. I get a big burst of creativity, and then I leave it alone for a while. Supahbadmarine 22:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, kinda like me. I am now currently hyped with creativity about my future chapter the Imperial Spartans(Due to that i just watched 300) Regards, TardirProductions 22:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.. I suppose. I have to admit, I am surprized at how much everybody likes this character. When I first wrote him nobody gave him any attention. Now everybody who reads seems to want to associate with him by some means. Supahbadmarine 22:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And think that I was the first besides you to write on his Talk Page =D Regards, TardirProductions 22:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Make no mistake, I will certainly consider it. Having Zeke assosiated with such a respectable article would give him some real oomph. Supahbadmarine 23:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If Zeke becomes a Marine, i will un-Like him on Facebook! Lol. But seriously, i think it will ruin Zeke if he becomes a Marine. I will be fine with it if he is briefly in the Heralds, though. And Sniper, epic Talk-Box-Thingy. For some reason it reminds me of Bionicle. Regards, TardirProductions 23:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Snipe, the Heralds are your first so its no wonder people enjoy them... dont get disheartened if people dont say good things, as long as you like it and its canon-friendly who cares what other people think :) same goes with this guy --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it Tardir. It was obvious that he simply ment that he would have a relationship with the Chapter, not become a part of it. Besides, even if that was what he ment I would not do it. Part of the charm of the Character is the fact that he is not some epic heroe, going around and killing giant monsters. Well, he still might, but he sure won't do it by fighting one head to head. Supahbadmarine 01:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Good. Regards, TardirProductions 01:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And BTW, might i add some quotes on the About section? Regards, TardirProductions 01:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I fugure Zeke probably wouldn't mind having a Chapter at his back. Supahbadmarine 15:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Let me do a little more research on the HOCD's modus operandi, and I will get back to yo with an idea. Supahbadmarine 15:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think i got an answer to my question. Can i add some quotes to the About section(If not the Sure was directed to me. I couldn't really see who it was for) Regards, TardirProductions 18:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see your question, and yes you may add quotes. Supahbadmarine 18:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Regards, TardirProductions 13:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm, Grox? Is that a Spore reference? Regards, TardirProductions 12:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Regards, TardirProductions 13:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) My God I love this character! Why have I taken so long to get back to you, my dear Zeke? Supahbadmarine 02:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I need to know in wich "Chapter" of his heistory he becomes a Rogue Trader because then i can determine when he meets Tarkor Evangelus. Regards, TardirProductions 18:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think he becomes a Rogue Trader after Crossing Paths, as that is the general consensus between Supah, Primarch and me. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) He becomes a Rogue Trader following Crossing Paths. Supahbadmarine 18:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, only 30 seconds between our posts. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed. Funny coincidence, huh? -_- Supahbadmarine 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, you know what they say, great minds think alike. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Exept for my mind. My mind thinks differently, and therefore outmatches many, including the two imbeciles Alex and Olav. Regards, TardirProductions 21:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Did my additions to Lorenzo's article inspire you to work or something. Also, what do you think of my interpretation of the relationship between Drasus and Zeke on his page. I hope you approve. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a little. I have been meaning to get back to Ezekiel for a while. I think you did a good job with how you portrayed their relationship. I think that you should mention that it was difficult at first since Zeke does not trust the inquisition or Psykers. Supahbadmarine 01:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Also, do you think the Zeke quote is appropriate: "Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure. The irony of the quote is that he probably did not know what he was doing at the time. He tends to make things up as he goes after all. Supahbadmarine 01:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think that is the sort of irony I was trying to capture. Although, it is a bit of an in joke that you'll only get if you read this article. I'm liking the latest addition BTW, particularly that last bit: saying a prayer to the Emperor before promptly cursing him. Classic. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. One of the best parts of Ezekiel is that he brings a bit of levity to 40k without going to overboard. Supahbadmarine 01:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) When are you going to add more? I care less than before due to my impatience being outweighed by my newly gained Doctor Who addiction/obsession, but i am still getting very impatient. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 23:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Soon. Just allow the Doctor to take you on a fanciful journey and Zeke will come back soon enough. Supahbadmarine 00:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't! I have seen all the Doctor Who discs that i have! Though soon i am getting Series 5, but it is about.. Umm... 1 month till i'll get it. Could maybe Verginius Fabricias be Zeke's ally? And this time before any of them became Rogue Traders. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 15:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Ezekiel can always use a few more friends and enemies. I think the idea for Verginius is rather good, but I think you should develope him a bit more before we do anything concrete. Speaking of friends and enemies it might be beneficial to put Ezekiel on Building a Connection. Supahbadmarine 02:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Imma just add Zeke to Verg's Friends and Allies list. We can go into more detail when i got more on him. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 13:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Works for me. Supahbadmarine 13:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL Glad you like it. I will add some more later. For now I go to die valiantly against a horrific exam. Toodles.:D Supahbadmarine 16:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. That's just how I roll. If I can't find a picture that matches my vision then I don't use pictures, and it's not like I haven't tired to find one either. Supahbadmarine 17:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm looking forward to seeing the next installment in Zeke's story. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "And I'm wanted, wanted, dead or alive!" Awesome! Your servant, Gobba42 13:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Would he like to interact with some of my characters? Your servant, Gobba42 04:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. Mind you he has a lot of people lining up as dance partners. I am your master! At your service. 04:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) F**K DAM THIS PAGE IS GOOD Orkmarine 23:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC)